


Broken

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Brainwashed Dean Winchester, Burns, Heavy Angst, Holy Fire, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Unrequited Love, holy oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean snaps out of a dreamlike state and found he's made a huge mistake and it's Zachariah's fault. All part of a plan to get him to say yes to Michael.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep) ! I love you so so much for being my cheerleader and my beta.

“I can fix this!” Dean yells.  
  
“It’s not broken!” Cas pleads. He’s on his knees in an angel trap. “I’m not broken!” Holy oil spills over his face, slipping between his lips as he begs. He tries to wipe it away, terrified. He looks up at Dean and opens his mouth to try again, but Dean just pours more oil over his face. It forces its way into his mouth and down his throat. He sputters and chokes. His nose feels funny and he can feel the oil in his lungs. His hair is plastered to his face, and still, he tries. “Dean!” 

“I can fix this!” Dean promises, flicking open the silver lighter. It was never meant for Cas. It was never meant for him. The lighter drops and Cas screams. 

Dean staggers backward, holding his head as he groans. Pain rips through him as he doubles over. He squeezes his eyes shut and blinks through the pain before he looks up and feels his heart stop in his chest. 

“Cas!” He rips off his jacket and throws it over Cas, trying to suffocate the flames. “No. No, no, no, no, no. Cas.  _ No! _ ” 

The flames lick at Dean’s palms but he can’t feel them. He doesn’t care. He pulls Cas’ body out of the angel trap and pats out the flames as he tries to breathe. He can’t feel his heart. He can’t feel. He sees his burned hands shaking. He hears an anguished howl and wonders if it’s from him. 

“Good job,” a voice says. “It was hard work, but we knew you could do it.  _ I _ knew you could do it. Just took some  _ persuasion. _ ” Zachariah. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Bring him back, you son of a bitch. I don’t know what you did, but you will bring him back.” Dean feels the stinging in his nose as tears blur his vision. He refuses to let them fall as he cradles Cas against him. 

“What  _ I _ did? Oh, no. What  _ you _ did. This was all you, Dean,” he says with that smile that turns Dean’s stomach. 

It hits him with a wave of nausea. He remembers Cas begging only moments ago. He remembers Cas’ screams. He remembers pouring holy oil over his perfect face and wetting his parted lips. His eyes flicker to his lighter on the floor by the burning angel trap. 

“I know, I know,” Zachariah sighs. “You loved him. You’ll never be the same without him by your side. Blah blah blah. This is good, Dean. We got two birds with one stone! You’re controllable and Castiel? Our broken angel who fell in love with a human? He’s out of the picture. He can’t stand in the way anymore.”

“Fell in love?” Dean breathes harshly, his eyes raking over Cas’ scarred face. His mind is reeling, but he manages to snarl, “I told you once and I will tell you again. I’m not a pawn in your game. I will never say yes.” 

“Come now, Dean. You already killed the only being who will ever love you. What left is there?” 

Dean can’t look away from Cas’ face. He had done this to him. He had killed the love of his life. He wasn’t even in charge of his own body, but he feels the guilt tearing into him like a knife. 

“You will say yes. Now, or when we decide to take control again. You killed your poor, dear Castiel. You’ll kill your brother too.” Zachariah takes a step toward him. “It’s only a matter of time, Dean.”

“Take another step and I’ll kill you and then me,” Dean says without moving. Zachariah stops and Dean runs his hand over the burned cheek of his angel. He never got to tell him that he loved him. His final moments were spend in fear and desperation. 

“You don’t have any weapons. You aren’t going to kill anyone,” Zachariah says. “Anyone  _ else _ ,” he corrects himself with a chuckle. 

Dean grabs Cas’ angel blade from his sleeve and plunges it into his heart. He gasps and watches two tears finally fall onto Cas’ face. 

“I’m not broken!” Cas had yelled in his final moments. 

“But I am,” Dean answers silently as he chokes on his own blood and watches the world tilt and darken. 


End file.
